As recognized herein, a raw picture gathered by a camera is typically altered before being provided to an application for use. However, an altered picture can and often does have an aspect ratio and resolution that is not the best for use by the application. This can lead to the application e.g. having to use a picture with a resolution that is insufficient and/or having to use a picture with an aspect ratio that undesirably eliminates part of the raw picture.